The Story of James Potter
by georgealiciamwa
Summary: This is the stoy of Lily ad James, starting from when they first meet, to the very end!
1. On the way

Please review!!!!

Story of Lily and James

It was a hot day. James Potter lay on his back in the sunshine, daydreaming. The soft grass around his body billowed in the wind and butterflies danced lazily on his stomach.

To an outsider, it would have looked as if James was dreaming of soft, beautiful things, like rainbows, dolphins, fairy floss. But anyone who truly understood James Potter knew that his daydreams consisted of only one thing: Quidditch.

"_Aaaand James is racing towards the hoops. James, the number one chaser for the Wimbourne Wasps has recently signed a contract to play for England at the next Quidditch World Cup. Talented man, this one. Look out for him folks. And whoah – nice easy dodge of the bludger there, sent his way by..."_

"James! Get up!! We're leaving in ten minutes and you're just lying there? Come on!"

James sighed as he sat up, ruffled his hair and proceeded into the kitchen, where his mother was dashing about frantically.

"Mom! Relax! I'm packed!"

"Yes I know, but what about your - "

"Lunch? Packed. And anyways, I want to buy something on the train. Dad said they sell things."

"And your – "

"Broom? I know mom, I'm not allowed to take it. You don't have to tell me again."

"Well, where is your – "

"Trunk? It's down here sweetie." James's father came down the stairs heaving the heavy suitcase.

"Al right, alright. I can see you're organised." Emma Potter smiled and bent down to ruffle her son's hair. "I'm just going to miss you honey".

"I know, I know, but can we get to the station already!!"

Grant Potter laughed at James's enthusiasm. He could remember his first day at Hogwarts: the excited chatter of the students, the weeping parents clinging to their children, the large red train that had seemed so ominous. He couldn't believe that it was finally his son's turn to go.

James stepped onto the billowing train and turned around to wave at his mother, who was sobbing into her handkerchief, and his father, who had one arm resting comfortingly on his wife, and the other in the air.

Now to find a compartment.

James stepped into the first empty one he saw and lifted his trunk into the rack overhead. Just as he sat down, a large, handsome boy with jet black hair walked in and sat himself down.

"Hi. Sirius Black." he said pompously.

"Uh...James Potter. Pleased to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the train was nearing Hogwarts, the two boys had become very close friends. They had found many common interests – from quidditch, to pranking, to their mutual love of girls.

Another boy had found his way into their compartment and had sat in the corner the entire time, reading. Sirius and James had discovered that his name was Remus, but could not get another word out of him. Remus seemed comfortable only when he was sitting by himself and didn't have to interact with the two loud boys. So they left him alone, occasionally glancing his way to find that he had one almost wistful eye on them.

The train pulled into the station at the outer edges of the village of Hogsmeade, and students poured out. James, Sirius and Remus stared around in awe. The castle, lit up by a thousand lights, was the most majestic thing they had ever seen.

"Firs' years! This way. Come on now, no need to be shy! This way! Firs' years!"

It was the largest man they had ever seen. He seemed to tower over the other students and, though his size pleaded something else, there was a comforting look about him.

"Wicked" Said James and Sirius together, as they climbed into a boat.

Remus had been dragged into another boat by the rushing crowd, so when James and Sirius looked up, all they saw were two beautiful girls sitting opposite them.

The one was very giggly, a petite girl with black hair and very white skin. The other girl sat calmly surveying the boys. She had beautiful red hair, which she had tied into a plait behind her.

_Woah._ James and Sirius seemed to think it at the same time, and turned to look at each other with grins.

"James."

"Sirius"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"How do you do?"


End file.
